


Reconstrucción de la memoria

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Vientos de Agua
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spanish Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: “Tú eres Felisa Olaya.” Y con esas palabras, selló su destino sin saberlo.





	

Sophie intuyó algo desde el principio. Había una desconfianza en sus ojos que nunca acabó de diluirse del todo, aún cuando abrió las puertas de su casa y su familia para ella, aún cuando dejó de tratarla como a una intrusa para hablarle como a una hermana, una amiga. Hasta la noche en que murió en un trágico, estúpido accidente, una sombra de duda enturbiaba su mirada de cuando en cuando al posarla sobre ella. Una sombra que oscurecía sus ojos un brevísimo instante, antes de que Sophie desterrara sus dudas a lo más profundo de su inconsciente, sepultando cualquier sospecha que hubiera podido tener bajo un _pero si ahora la conozco como si fuera mi propia hermana, ¿cómo puedo pensar mal de ella?_ , y bajo un montón de memorias y cotidianeidad compartidas, que volvían ridícula cualquier posible incertidumbre.

Andrés nunca sospechó nada. No estaba en su naturaleza y de todos modos, siempre se caracterizó por ver sólo lo que le interesaba ver. Nunca cuestionó ninguna de sus palabras ni se sorprendió ante el milagro de tenerla de vuelta cuando ya toda esperanza era vana. Había aprendido a tomar las cosas como venían, a aceptar los extraños giros de la fortuna sin cuestionarlos. Tampoco mostró ni un ápice de perplejidad cuando ella cometía algún desliz, porque él también se había desprendido de su pasado y de su anterior identidad al igual que la serpiente abandona su antigua piel y sigue adelante. Andrés sabía que a veces, para poder continuar era necesario olvidar, aunque eso significara dejar atrás no sólo tu tierra sino también tu pasado, tu memoria, tu propio nombre. No, Andrés nunca sospechó nada.

Vidal tampoco, por supuesto, pero él simplemente no podía saberlo. Más de una vez sintió la tentación de contárselo, más de una vez las palabras estuvieron a punto de abandonar sus labios... pero algo siempre la detuvo. Ella nunca supo porqué no había podido decírselo precisamente a él, a quien le había dejado ver los rincones más sombríos de su alma; a él, a quien le hubiera entregado su corazón y su propia vida si tan sólo hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptarlos. Pero ciertos secretos quizás no debían ser revelados y ella calló hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Podría habérselo contado a Lucía, la única amiga verdaderamente suya que tuvo nunca, la única a la que no había heredado de un modo u otro, alguien en quien podía confiar por entero. Podría habérselo dicho... pero no lo hizo. Lucía, con su paso decidido y su risa despreocupada y vacía de fantasmas, había dejado entrar la esperanza a una casa que se había vuelto sombría y silenciosa. Había abierto las persianas y descorrido las cortinas, su modo desenfadado de ser quitó el polvo de las tradiciones inútiles, cantó con voz desafinada al compás de la radio donde antes sólo había un piano mudo. Lucía era el presente y también un posible futuro, y ella se dio cuenta que el pasado ya no tenía lugar en aquella casa. Se lo dijo así a Andrés y contempló con satisfacción cómo Lucía y él empezaban a crear memorias nuevas, otras tradiciones y costumbres reemplazando al pasado que no volvería. Se dio cuenta que sus secretos polvorientos ya no tenían lugar allí tampoco y por eso nunca le dijo una palabra a su amiga.

Juliusz... Juliusz era un hombre comprensivo pero también leal y se lo hubiera contado a Andrés en el momento. No, Juliusz no podría haber sido su confidente. En cuanto a Gemma... Era muy posible que Gemma fuese la única que sospechó la verdad o que al menos se acercó a ella. Aún recordaba cuando una tarde cualquiera la joven se sentó a su lado en el banco del patio, mientras Marianne y Joaquín corrían a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sabés qué? Yo – dijo, pronunciándolo _io_ con ese acento del que nunca lograría ni querría desprenderse – también tuve que dejar mi casa y mi familia cuando era muy chica. Hubo tantas, tantas cosas que quedaron atrás, tantas, que empecé a olvidar y ahora apenas recuerdo... – Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos como cuchillos – Pero hay cosas que una no olvida nunca, sin importar los años, sin importar lo que haya pasado. Una no las olvida... si las ha vivido.

Y eso fue todo. Gemma nunca volvió a hablarle del tema y ella dejó de temer que la delatara, pero en los ojos oscuros de la joven podía ver que ella ya conocía la verdad o al menos, lo más cerca de la verdad que una persona podía llegar a conocer cuando los caminos y los giros del destino eran tan retorcidos e inciertos.

Avelino, en cambio, nunca supo más verdad que la que se creó él mismo.

Es difícil saber qué fue lo primero que cruzó su mente cuando vio a la pequeña figura entrar al claro del bosque dando tumbos, sus ropas desgarradas, la mirada perdida, el rostro completamente cubierto de hollín. Quizás recordó las leyendas de su niñez, en las cuales trasgos y duendes surgían del corazón oscuro del bosque para salirle al paso a aquellos humanos lo suficientemente ingenuos como para adentrarse en sus dominios. O quizás todo su cuerpo se tensó en el acto, pensando en traidores, en espías, en el enemigo cercándolo por todos los flancos. Quizás estuvo a punto de dispararle, por acto reflejo, por miedo, porque la guerra podía calarte en los huesos hasta que el odio, la violencia sinsentido y la muerte se volvían la norma y no la excepción.

Quizás lo único que le salvó la vida fue el rectángulo de cartulina que apretaba entre sus manos mugrientas como si en ello se le fuera la vida y tal vez así era.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Avelino intentó sacárselo pero sus dedos pequeños no cedieron y él tuvo que sujetar su frágil muñeca para ver lo que a primera vista debió parecerle una estampita religiosa o tal vez una postal.

Su ceño se arrugó por la concentración hasta que el reconocimiento destelló en sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿José...?

Y entonces la miró. Realmente la miró, tal vez por vez primera viendo más allá del hollín de su piel, de sus cabellos enmarañados, de los arañazos en sus piernas y brazos. La miró a los ojos y pareció encontrar en su mirada vacía una respuesta, una revelación.

\- Tú... tú eres una de los Olaya, ¿verdad? Tú eres la hermana pequeña de José y Andrés...

La niña guardó silencio, todavía apretando la fotografía entre sus manitas diminutas, su rostro inexpresivo. Avelino la contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de asir un recuerdo que le era esquivo. Hacía mucho tiempo que vivía escondido en estos montes junto a sus compañeros, ya no recordaba siquiera la última vez que había bajado al pueblo. Los rostros y los recuerdos de su vida anterior habían empezado a difuminarse, mezclándose unos con otros, confundiéndose entre sí. Una parte de él estaba convencido de que nunca había visto a esta niña antes, mientras la otra sabía que si tan sólo fuese capaz de recordar...

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al fin en medio del claro poblado de sombras temblorosas.

\- Tú eres Felisa Olaya.

Y con esas palabras, selló su destino sin saberlo.

-

Muchos años transcurrieron desde esa tarde en el bosque en que Avelino le regaló una nueva vida. A veces transcurrieron velozmente, otras con una lentitud exasperante, pero eventualmente el invierno siempre dejaba paso a la primavera, a un nuevo comienzo, incluso después de la muerte de Vidal y de todas sus esperanzas de felicidad.

Aprendió a encontrar su propio camino, más allá de una lucha muerta y enterrada, más allá de Andrés y la familia que por tanto tiempo había sentido suya. Encontró su propia manera de luchar con las injusticias de este mundo, una a la vez y de a pequeños pasos; conoció en el trabajo y el sacrificio una extraña satisfacción, descubrió que se podía vivir por una causa en vez de morir por ella y que era posible amar aunque no te incendiara por dentro el deseo. Fue feliz, de algún modo, y cuando sus cabellos y ojos empezaron a perder el color al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que, al volver la vista atrás, no había arrepentimiento alguna que la atormentara. Siempre había dado todo de sí (su corazón, su alma, sus ideales, su valor) y quizás no había recibido las recompensas prometidas, quizás no había resultado sencillo... pero había pagado con creces su deuda para con Avelino al vivir, vivir intensamente y nunca rendirse.

La noticia le llegó por teléfono. La voz de Diego temblando al otro lado de la línea, con un ruego apenas susurrado ( _¿podés venir, tía? Por favor_ ) que a ella no le sorprendió, porque después de todo ella era lo más parecido a una madre que él podía recordar. Y ella sabía mejor que nadie que la construcción de nuestra memoria tenía siempre mayor peso que la misma realidad de lo sucedido.

El funeral se hizo en la tierra que ella no creyó que volvería nunca a pisar, no después de cincuenta años. Diego pudo ir mas no así Joaquín y para su sorpresa allí estaba Marianne, quien al parecer había sido capaz al fin de desprenderse del resentimiento y del dolor que alguna vez oscureció su mirada.

Ernesto también estaba allí, por supuesto, su brazo rodeando los hombros de una alta morena, y el pequeño que llevaba en brazos era prueba viviente de que siempre se podía comenzar otra vez, que aún cuando uno creyera que la partida había acabado la vida barajaba y daba de nuevo.

No reconoció a la mujer de cabellos blancos y rostro pétreo de pie junto a Ernesto, y quizás fue el viejo instinto dormido el que encendió la alarma en su cabeza, tal vez fue la mirada incómodamente inquisidora en los ojos de la mujer.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó a Diego, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Papá estuvo viviendo con ella desde que se mudó de vuelta acá, pero mucho no sé... Preguntale a Ernesto, que seguro la conoce mejor.

Los ojos del menor de sus sobrinos estaban enrojecidos cuando la abrazó con fuerza, susurrando en su oído:

\- Gracias, tía, por venir hasta acá... Para él hubiera sido tan importante... – Se enjugó una lágrima con el puño de la camisa. – Lo voy a extrañar un montón – agregó, con voz compungida pero firme, y a ella no le costó creerlo porque él siempre había sido el más apegado a su padre, quizás porque nunca conoció su etapa oscura tras la muerte de su primera mujer, tal vez porque Andrés siempre lo había sobreprotegido un poco, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de sus hijos.

Él pareció un poco sorprendido cuando ella le preguntó la identidad de la mujer que ahora acariciaba la lápida con mirada ausente.

\- Ah, claro, pasó mucho tiempo, ni te debés acordar... A veces me olvido que eras tan chica en esa época. Mirá, es una cosa rarísima, pero aunque no lo creas, Henar era algo así como la novia de papá antes que él se fuera a Buenos Aires, ¿sabés? Se volvieron a encontrar otra vez acá y volvieron a juntarse. Es bastante loco, ¿no?

\- Yo creo que es romántico – acotó su mujer, y los dos intercambiaron una mirada que aún después de todo este tiempo era capaz de producirle un dolor agudo en el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? A lo mejor no te reconoce de una, pero seguro que se acuerda de vos.

Caía la noche cuando finalmente se atrevió a dejar el cuarto de la casa rural donde se estaba hospedando y encaminó sus pasos una vez más hacia el cementerio. Mientras sus pies hollaban un camino que debería haberle resultado familiar aún a pesar de los muchos años transcurridos, reflexionó sobre la naturaleza de la memoria, siempre extraña y caprichosa. Recordaba fragmentos inconexos de su infancia: su madre cantando en voz baja en la cocina, sus pies hundiéndose en las aguas del arroyo en las tardes de verano, el estruendo de las bombas, que se sentía en el pecho antes que en los oídos. Todo lo demás era borroso y confuso, las palabras de Avelino intentando delinear contornos precisos a recuerdos vagos e intangibles. Había repetido esas palabras para sí misma tantas veces, completando los trozos en blanco con su propia imaginación, con los relatos que después le hiciera Andrés, y se había aferrado a ello durante tanto tiempo que finalmente se convirtieron en parte de ella.

No se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarla sentada en el banco frente a la lápida de Andrés – y la de José Olaya, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuán extraño debía ser para la mujer de cabellos blancos y gesto adusto, quien había conocido a cada uno de ellos por el nombre que alguna vez les había sido propio. A ella misma nunca le había costado en absoluto acostumbrarse a llamar Andrés al hombre que la trataba como a su hermanita pequeña aunque ya fuera una mujer, pero ella había aprendido a corta edad que los nombres, en definitiva, no decían demasiado sobre una persona.

La mujer levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. En sus ojos ella pudo confirmar sus peores sospechas: Henar, quien nunca la había visto en toda su vida ni había intercambiado una sola palabra con ella, supo con sólo una mirada lo que ni Andrés, ni Sophie, Vidal, Lucía o Avelino imaginaron nunca.

Dudó, sin saber si acercarse, insegura de poder pronunciar siquiera una palabra. Henar la miró un momento, sus ojos intensos y fríos, y luego asintió con la cabeza suavemente, señalando con la barbilla el lugar junto a ella. Ella cortó la distancia que las separaba con pocos pasos y se sentó a su lado, para luego permanecer en silencio mientras las sombras se alargaban inexorablemente. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, las miradas de ambas fijas en las lápidas blancas frente a ellas.

\- Súpelo enseguida – susurró Henar, su voz cascada pero firme. – Cuando me contó que su hermana Felisa había llegado a la Argentina, al principio no podía entender cómo era posible... Después me di cuenta de lo que debió haber pasado.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, quizás una explicación, quizás una disculpa o un ruego, quizás nada relevante en absoluto porque Henar la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

\- Nunca dijeselo a Andrés. Lo pensé, un par de veces pero... ¿para qué? ¿En qué hubiera cambiado las cosas? Y después de todo... A veces, es mejor que los muertos entierren a sus muertos.

El alivio recorrió sus venas, porque aunque sinceramente no creía que ella hubiera hecho nada malo, le dolía pensar que Andrés, a quien ella siempre consideró su hermano, pudiera haber pensado mal de ella. Le tomó un momento recuperar la voz para musitar un quedo ‘gracias’. La anciana a su lado asintió, pensativa.

\- Supuse que tendrías tus motivos... La guerra no fue buena con ninguno de nosotros.

No, la guerra no les había traído ni la libertad ni el orden prometidos. Sólo miseria, soledad y dolor. Ambas lo sabían, ambas habían sufrido las heridas en carne propia, ambas habían sentido sus almas laceradas sangrar hasta manchar la tierra que las había visto nacer y en cierto modo morir. Porque ninguna de las dos podría volver a ser la misma después que la guerra destruyera sus vidas, les arrebatara sus familias, quemara sus hogares. Eran supervivientes, sin embargo, y cada una a su modo intentó seguir poniendo un pie delante de otro, recoger los trozos que les quedaban y reconstruir lo que pudieran. Ellas sabían lo que significaba tomar decisiones difíciles, cuando era imposible distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que no, cuando lo único que importaba era respirar un segundo más.

Henar no la juzgaba, aunque conociera la verdad, aunque hubiera adivinado el más oscuro de sus secretos. Por primera vez ella podía estar con alguien que lo supiera todo sobre ella, cuando había pasado tantos años respondiendo a otro nombre. Una familiaridad surgió entre ellas, una comprensión que sólo aquellos que habían sobrevivido al horror podían compartir. Henar empezó a contarle su parte de la historia, en un susurro quedo de su voz cascada. Le contó cómo esperó durante años una carta que nunca llegaría, cómo el hambre y el frío minaban todas sus ilusiones. Le habló sobre los amigos que fue perdiendo uno a uno, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando le describió la iglesia ardiendo hasta los cimientos, cuando relató la masacre de su familia. Confesó que nunca supo ni le interesó saber si habían sido los republicanos o los franquistas, que había visto a unos y otros cometer atrocidades inenarrables usando de excusa las mejores intenciones.

Y por último, Henar le contó cómo después de la muerte de su familia vivió durante semanas escondida en un granero, desde cuya ventana pudo ver a los soldados aporrear la puerta de la casa centenaria de los Olaya. Vio a los jóvenes – eran todos tan jóvenes – de uniforme obligar a todos los miembros de la familia contra una pared, y no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos antes de que amartillaran los rifles y apuntaran. Quiso gritar, tal vez para pedir ayuda (pero, ¿a quién, si sus propios vecinos les habían traicionado?), quiso hacer algo para impedirlo – pero el miedo la clavó al piso mientras los soldados ponían una bala en la cabeza de todos y cada uno de los Olaya que aún vivían en Asturias. Hasta el último de ellos cayó al suelo, desde el hombre canoso al que José y Andrés habían llamado padre hasta la niña de rasgos afilados y ojos brillantes. Henar observó todo muda por el horror, y nunca pudo confesarle a nadie – mucho menos a José, nunca a José – su cobardía, nunca pudo admitir que había visto a toda una familia ser masacrada sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Pero morían tantos todos los días... Era tanta la muerte, la destrucción, que al cabo de un tiempo ni siquiera las pesadillas le quedaron a Henar; sólo un vacío frío, inconmensurable.

Ella no podía juzgar a Henar, porque ella también tenía su historia oscura. En murmullos, ella empezó a confesar lo que nunca antes le había revelado a nadie. Recuerdos enterrados en la profundidad del tiempo comenzaron a resurgir. Su madre, agitada por la fiebre y el hambre, consumiéndose rápidamente hasta apagarse. Su padre, desaparecido; su hermana, muerta por una bala perdida. Días encerrada en un oscuro sótano, saliendo sólo para robar un poco de comida cuando escuchaba las botas alejarse. Escuchó los disparos, pero ni siquiera se cubrió los oídos porque se había vuelto insensible al estruendo y el espanto. Sólo cuando empezó a caer la noche se atrevió a salir de su escondite para encontrarse con los cadáveres prolijamente colocados en hilera. Se los quedó mirando hasta que las sombras se fundieron con el horizonte y una mujer la sacudió por los hombros.

\- Vete a las minas, niña, y escóndete allí. ¿Es que no puedes sentir las explosiones?

Y ella había hecho lo que le ordenaron. Se había ocultado en las negrura de las minas hasta que las explosiones, los gritos, la vida alrededor suyo pareció extinguirse. Luego se arrastró hacia el mundo exterior como pudo, y entró dando tumbos al claro de un bosque donde encontraría a Avelino y su destino.

Pero antes de todo eso, antes de las minas, del monte, antes de empezar una nueva vida y una lucha que continuaría más allá de la guerra, ella se arrodilló junto al cadáver de una pequeña niña, tan parecida a ella que parecía casi un espejo. Murmurando una oración para un Dios en el que ya incluso entonces no creía, cerró los ojos de la niña y su mirada se detuvo en sus manos, fuertemente apretadas en torno a un pedazo de cartulina – una estampita de la Virgen, tal vez .

En los años venideros se preguntaría de cuando en cuando – pero cada vez menos, hasta casi convencerse de que nunca había sucedido – cuál fue el motivo que la impulsó a despegar las manos gélidas de la niña y arrebatarle el trozo de cartulina que ni la misma muerte había sido capaz de arrancarle. La tomó sin pedir permiso, sin excusarse, y alisó los bordes para ver una fotografía de un muchacho sonriente al lado de un coche de ésos que nunca cruzarían el camino polvoriento de una aldea perdida en el monte. Quizás porque necesitaba algo en qué creer, quizás porque necesitaba algo tangible a lo que aferrarse, pero en ese momento decidió que se convertiría en su amuleto.

Así fue como la niña de mejillas hundidas y mirada vacía por el horror junto con la foto se llevó, sin saberlo, la familia, la identidad y el destino de la pequeña Felisa Olaya, cuyos ojos nunca más volverían a abrirse.

.


End file.
